Still Take You Home
by mimbulus-mimbletonia
Summary: ONESHOT RONPANSY SongFic to Still Take You Home by the Artic Monkeys. A Year after Graduation and Ron see's Pansy in a nightclub... is the slytherin rivalry still there...?


Still Take You Home

One year after Graduating from Hogwarts Pansy Parkinson, a struggling singleton was found on most evenings in night clubs. Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort in her seventh year and not only did that halfblooded Riddle die, but most of his Death Eaters. Most significantly for Pansy, her father and Lucius Malfoy had died. Thus the betrothal they had arranged between herself and Draco was called off. Narcissa Malfoy and Pansy's own mother Priscilla Parkinson, had agreed that the engagement was not wanted by neither sides and that their husband's old ways would be demolished. It was all well and good for Draco, he had ran off with the mudblood Granger two months later and now they were married and she was expecting. Disgusting.

Not that Pansy even liked Draco for that matter, hanging off his arm in Hogwarts was all on her fathers orders and she was pleased to be rid of him. She was pleased to be rid of him, until she realised that nobody else would have her. If only she had been nicer to others in Hogwarts, then she might not be reduced to spending her nights in bars, waiting for the right man.

She would only go to wizard night clubs of course, heavens forbid she actually mingle with muggles. Pansy visited her favourite club that night and danced with everyone. She wasn't the ugly pug faced schoolgirl she once was, Pansy had used quantities of make-up and sleakeasy's potion to glam herself up and she was thriving in the benefits. Not as many people recognised her with the make-up and therefore she would get more dances, feel more accepted. Pansy knew what to expect from these men, most of whom were probably married or engaged, but she wasn't one to accept a 'Wham, Bam, Thank you Maam,' philosophy. She was looking for the real thing, but her façade on the outside showed completely the opposite. She danced carelessly to the music and unknowingly caught the eye of a tall, freckled face man.

_Well It's ever so funny  
Coz I don't think you're special I don't think you're cool  
It is probably alright  
But under these lights you look beautiful  
And I'm struggling  
I can't see through your fake tan  
Oh ya know it for a fact  
That everybody's eating outta your hands_

Ron wasn't having a good night, the idiots at the ministry were interfering with the sponsorship deals with his Quidditch team, The Chudley Cannons and the wages were going down to subside the money needed with the sponsorship deal from SPEW.

He downed another shot of Vodka mixed with Gillywater and turned to look at the dance floor, laughing. As if having SPEW written in huge black letters on the front of their robes would do anything, apart from getting their team laughed at. He cursed Draco for funding SPEW with Hermione, and Dobby as their spokes-elf.

He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his mind and as he did so his eyes caught sight of a girl on the dance floor.

He snorted; she had obviously used vast amounts of potion and make-up when in this light it was unneeded. This girl was dancing freely with anyone and everyone but somehow Ron found it odd that she did. Surely she knew that the majority of the men of whom she was dancing with were not single. Unless she didn't know them? But only locals came here, and everyone here knew everyone else. Most of the people here he recognised from Hogwarts, he could see Dean dancing with Lavender and the girl, she was dancing with that boy…the one from Ginny's year…Michael Corner!

He had another shot and glided over to the dance loor, sparing the girl another look to see her face properly for the first time. He did a double take, Pansy Parkinson! He hadn't seen her since graduation but bloody hell! Obviously she had let herself go a bit since graduation but still single?

_What do you know?  
Oh you know nothing!  
But I'll still take you home   
Yeah, I'll still take you home  
What do you know?  
Oh you don't know nothing!_

She was pretty, Ron couldn't deny her that, but after being betrothed to Draco Malfoy he thought everyone would want her. She's not very clever though? Well in Ron's opinion she was as dumb as a brick, but a pretty face could do wonders if you've had a bad day and lots of alcohol so he sauntered over to her on the dancefloor and pulled an arm around her waist. He whispered into her ear…  
_  
Fancy seeing you in here  
You're all tarted up, and you don't look the same  
I haven't seen you since last year  
Yeah, surprisingly you have forgotten my name  
But you know it  
Yeah you knew it all along  
Oh you say you have forgotten  
But you're fibbin', oh don't tell me I'm wrong _

'Parkinson…didn't imagine seeing you here.'

Pansy knew that voice and her eyes widened as she turned to face him.

'I'm sorry, I don't think we've met?' she offered sweetly, bu8t she knew he hadn't bought it. Red hair comes with the price that everyone knows who you are.

'Weasley, Ron Weasley. My best friend ran off with your fiancée? I think you do know me?'

Ah, so he had a point there, but it was worth trying.

'Why are you dancing with me? You obviously knew who I was.'

'Obviously,' he whispered huskily into her ear, his breath tingling her ears as he continued their dance.

_What do you know?  
Oh you know nothing!  
But I'll still take you home   
Yeah, I'll still take you home  
so what do you know?  
Oh you don't know nothing, no!_

She didn't argue with him, she didn't need to. For now the moment was theirs, and theirs only and she wasn't going to share.

As Ron continued to dance his mind swirled with thoughts of the evening so far. He entertained thoughts of taking her home, it's not as if they were complete strangers and even if they were he knew he'd find it hard trying to talk to her. However he was absolutely mesmerized with her dancing and by the looks of it so was everyone else. Jealousy surged through him, she was his! How dare they take a peep at her like that! She might not be a Hermione, pretty and bookish, but Ron knew that Pansy was more to him. She was his not-so-smart princess who he felt the need to protect, not to mention the need to shag wildly. Lust played a part in his attraction to her, that was for definite but there was definitely something else that pulled him to her. Her simple mind and the ease she had at fitting in, the way she culd adapt to any situation and make it to her advantage, the Slytherin in her.

He encircled her waist again and pulled her close, 'Fancy taking this back to mine?'

She looked at him quizzically before sighing happily like the true blonde she was, (except her hair wasn't blonde, but a long flowing ebony) and she nodded at him in assent. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes he pulled her small frame from the crowds and apparated them to his flat.

_I fancy you with a passion  
You're a Topshop princess, a rockstar too  
You're a fad you're a fashion  
And i'm havin a job trying to talk to you  
But it's alright, put it all on one-side  
Cause everybody's looking  
You got control of everyone's eyes  
Including mine_

A/N: Just a little Ron/Pansy thing, I've always thought them cute. Please R+R, I'd love to know what you think!

Song: Still Take You Home- Artic Monkeys

Characters: ME! I wish…they are actually JKs

Plot: ME! Hoorah I actually own something :D


End file.
